


Luthor's Lair of Pets

by KeepCalmandGay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Pet Store, F/F, Snakes, and then because of the snake, because of a pretty girl, in her bra, kara may be freaking out a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:32:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepCalmandGay/pseuds/KeepCalmandGay
Summary: the Pet Store AU where the snake goes into Kara’s bra





	Luthor's Lair of Pets

**Author's Note:**

> Classic story of reading a part of the same prompt written by Dichory at her tumblr and getting a vaguely different idea so I decided to write this

The bell dinged as Kara entered the pet shop that was squished between her favorite bakery and gym. She needed a birthday present for Alex and thought that a pet would be a good idea, but knew a dog would not work out with her job. Going from there, though, Kara was a little lost.  _ Hopefully the worker isn’t a teenager who knows nothing about animals _ , she thought to herself.

“Welcome, can I help you with anything?”

_ Definitely not a clueless teenager _ . Kara’s world stopped in its tracks as she saw the woman behind the counter. Her dark hair contrasted with her pale skin and she had the most beautifully wide smile Kara had ever seen. The woman carried herself with such power that Kara’s knees nearly buckled. She only managed to shake herself out of her gay panic when the woman raised her eyebrow expectantly.

“Oh, uh, yes? My sister’s birthday is coming up and I know she wants a pet but she can’t exactly get a dog because she works for the FBI and is home approximately never. I was hoping to maybe find something else that requires a little less attention?”

“Ok, no problem. I’m Lena by the way,” she introduced herself with a warm smile as she came out from behind the counter.

“I’m Kara,” she interjected quietly.

“So Kara, how does your sister feel about reptiles? They tend to be slightly lower maintenance, just needing to be fed and keeping the enclosure clean.”

“Oh, she loves them. There’s a reason she’s a Slytherin.”

Lena smiled again, once again making sure Kara would die a slow and agonizing death.

“Well, snakes tend to be easier than dogs since you don’t need to walk them and they don’t really need constant attention or playtime. Here are some of our snakes that she might like. Here are some garter snakes which are really common to find in the wild. They’re pretty standard for snakes. We also have an African Ball Python. They are pretty happy to curl up with or around you and will hide when scared, so there’s not much to worry about with them. Ooh! Here’s my favorite. This is Ivy. She’s a corn snake and very cuddly.” She reached into a glass cage and pulled out an orange snake and held it out to Kara. “Why don’t you hold her? I promise, she won’t hurt you.”

Kara, as smitten as she was with the woman and her excitement, was hesitant about holding the snake. Alex was the one who liked snakes, not her. However, at Lena’s hopeful look, she held out her hands and took the snake. Ivy promptly curled around her forearm and just rested there.

“See! I told you she wouldn’t hurt you. She’s such a sweet snake.” The phone started ringing at the counter and Lena started to head back to answer it. “Sorry, I’ll be right back."

“But the snake-” Kara started.

“Just hold her, it’ll be fine. Think of it as practice for your sister’s snake,” Lena winked back at Kara as she answered the phone. “ _Luthor’s Lair of Pets_ , this is Lena speaking, how may I help you?”

As Lena dealt with the customer on the phone, Kara lifted and twisted her arm a bit to get a better look at the snake. Seemingly disturbed by the movement, Ivy started to slither up her arm, making her freeze up. The snake kept going until it reached the collar of Kara’s button up, where it then slithered into her shirt and curled up around on her chest. She froze, completely freaked out by the snake on her chest.

“Again, sorry about that. Now, Ivy is such a sweet snake,” Lena continued the conversation they were having before the interruption. She noticed that the snake wasn’t curled up around her arm anymore. “Mmm Kara? Where is Ivy?”

Kara finally managed to work up the courage to move- even if it was only her mouth.

“Heh, well, I moved my arm just cause I wanted a better look at her. She didn’t seem too bad. But when I did, she sorta started to move.”

Lena burst out laughing. Kara didn’t know what to do.  _ She’s laughing and I have a snake in my shirt! _

“Let me guess, she’s in your shirt right now curled up on your chest? Don’t worry, she does that all the time. She likes the warmth from people’s chests and she has learned to curl up in such a way that she won’t fall off. Can you move and get her out of your shirt?” Kara shook her head, struggling enough to do that simple movement. “Okay, I am going to unbutton your shirt a little bit, just enough to pull her out, is that okay?” Kara nodded and Lena began to unbutton the shirt.

“Normally I make people buy me dinner before we get to this step,” Kara muttered, clearly not as quiet as she thought, judging by Lena’s smirk.

“Well, let’s get your sister her present and then maybe we can get to that dinner.” Lena looked up at Kara as she pulled Ivy out, catching the blush that covered her face.

“Oh, ok, yes, that sounds good,” Kara stuttered out, smiling shyly back at Lena.


End file.
